


I hope we both die

by SamaraThornPsycho



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Abusive Relationships, Bad Ending, Depressing, Depression, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Misery, Past Child Abuse, Public Sex, Self-Harm, Sex, Suicidal Thoughts, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22518115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaraThornPsycho/pseuds/SamaraThornPsycho
Summary: She looked up at him, glaring. "I hope you die." He just chuckled and mindlessly played with a strand of her hair between his fingers. "I hope we both die."
Relationships: Angel Dust/Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 46





	I hope we both die

**Author's Note:**

> Welp so this came out incredibly depressing. I mean I'm lowkey proud at this?? I just wanted to write something really angsty and depressing with absolutely no silver lining.
> 
> I also was listening to No children by the mountain goats, which is basically about a mutually abusive relationship so this is what it came out to be.
> 
> But yeah this is really dark, so beware, but I hope you enjoy

Anthony always knew that nothing good would come out of his life. He was born as a disappointment and he was gonna die as a huge fucking failure. Everyone knew that around him. His father had always told him what a stupid idiot he was. Mental and physical abuse weren't uncommon for him at all. It was something he was so used too at this point and in a way it was almost comforting in the most horrible way possible.

He found alcohol from a very young age and he quickly found out that getting drunk was a great way to escape his problems and shitty life. Then he found drugs and to top it all of sex. His life was bound to be a huge fucking mess since he was born and he was just living up to his own destiny.

He had never held a relationship for long. Mostly he just had one night stands with meaningless sex, that helped him feel for a little and as soon as he reached climax then he was empty and miserable again. Such a fun fucking life.

However that all seemed to change when he met Vagatha. It was ,in no way, a match made in heaven, or whatever. She was attractive, fierce and to top it off she was just as fucked up as he was. Both of them held a lot of problems to eachother.

It all started off with them both just being really drunk and having sex. Nothing more then that but then it just went so much further then he had ever planned for. He met up with her often and not just to fuck. Even if they did that a lot too. They talked about how shitty both of their lives were. Drinking and doing drugs when their moods were really shit.

To him this was the closest he had ever been to someone and same with her. He knew this was bad and none of this was gonna end well, for either of them. But nothing could be worse then the life he had right now. So he stepped into another dark hole, one he knew he wouldn't get out of.

They started a relationship with eachother and moved in together. Nothing about their relationship was perfect. It was shit. It was what others would call toxic and abusive. Neither of them were good for eachother but since he didn't have anybody else, and neither did she, then this was all they had. Often they would have fights, even physical fights that would leave them both bloodied up with bruises and scratches.

At times they even had police called on them by neighbors, but he didn't give a fuck. He had stopped giving a fuck, a long time ago. This was what their love and relationship was like and he was used to it. She screamed at him how much she hated him. She slapped him and kicked him, tears rolling down her cheeks. There were many times where she ran out of their shared apartment and didn't come back until the next morning or for a few days. He did exactly the same when they cooled off. The thing was that he knew full well that there were times Vaggie went out to sleep with others. Did it hurt? Maybe. But he had done the same. They were both just shit to eachother but they still loved together.

They hated eachother and they weren't happy together but this was the best they both had or could ever have. He loved her still though. She loved him too. Even if this wasn't in any way healthy. But hey to him this was perfect and as best as he could ever get.

Vaggie was the best thing in his life even if she was such a bitch more times then not. When they said "I love you." to eachother then it felt so fucking meaningless but still fulfilling. Addicting. Nobody had ever said those words to him before so he liked and she said it so rarely. So it felt almost like a completely new drug when she said it to him.

They seemed to have sex on a daily basis. In their house, outside, even in a public bathroom a few times. When they had sex then they both got high in a way. It felt great for him to feel her tight pussy around his cock and for her it felt great to be filled up by him. He still wore condoms though. No need to have her get pregnant.

Even if she would definitely not give birth to their child, even if she were to get pregnant. Both of them were too fucked up to even take care of a cat, if they would have one. An actual human being would just die in their hands. Even if they were both fucked up then none of them wanted that. To fuck up an innocent child's life and make them as fucked up as they were. They couldn't handle that. So they both made sure to stay safe, it was almost laughable how that was the only thing they took any care in. Just to make sure she wouldn't be knocked up.

He was drowning in all of this sorrow and sadness. But he wouldn't go down alone. He would take her down with him. Holding their hands in an unlovable hold as they drowned and died together. In a way they'd likely be happier dead at this point but still none of them had went through with it.

Lot of the times Anthony wished he would just have the fucking strength, to walk out of that door and go away. She wouldn't even stand in his fucking way, because she just didn't care anymore. But when he thought he was capable of leaving her altogether then he just ended up coming back. Both of them cried in eachothers arms even if they were both so numb, that it almost felt like they couldn't cry anymore. It was just so fucking depressing but this was all they had known for their entire lives.

Even as they were laying in eachothers arms on their cheap bed then she looked up at him, glaring. "I hope you die." He just chuckled and mindlessly played with a strand of her hair between his fingers. "I hope we both die." She just glared more but stayed silent as she closed her eyes and eventually fell asleep.

He really wished they would both die.

Then both of them would be free but that day wasn't today. Maybe tomorrow but who knew. They had eachother and even if they both hated it then they loved it at the same time.

One day they would both die together.

That would be the best day in both of their lives for sure.

As life would disappear from their bodies and they lay in eachothers cold, disgusting embrace their love and pathetic existence would be over. So romantic indeed.

Soon enough he fell asleep as well, holding her close in his gross arms. Hearing her sleeping breaths was the last thing he heard before falling into the darkness of sleep, thinking to himself.

_**'Maybe tomorrow will be our lucky day...'** _   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Feedback would mean a lot to me, especially on this one because I haven't written anything like this before. So yeah, thanks for reading!


End file.
